Call Me Shug
by BlastFromThePast34
Summary: When Kurt tries out for a play he soon realizes it is not the part he wanted but will he do it anyway? And will Karofsky bother him for it? Will he ever meet Blaine? How will New Directions act? Sorry I'm bad at summary's but don't want to give away the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

_**PS: Did this when Kurt was still in McKinley before Dalton Academy. Also rating may change depends of reviews **_

Chapter 1: Was This The Role I Was Born to Play?

Kurt had thought of this day nothing but a normal day for him to start off. When he left his house to go to McKinley he would be greeted by jocks who would give him dumpster dives and slushies while calling him cruel and absurd names like homo, fag, and queer.

But something was different today he had an audition for a play. Even though Coach Sylvester was helping picking out people to play the parts he did like the feeling of spotlight when he had a glimpse of it.

As he made his way to the auditorium dodging slushies he was joined with some friends of his. Mercedes was one of his best friends but Brittney was another story. She was a good friend no doubt but he would get confused when she would talk about random stuff out of the blue.

When they were all walking the same pace Mercedes spoke " hey Kurt what part are you trying out for the Winter Wonder land play? I'm goings to try to get the ice queen and Brittany wants to be a fairy that holds a big candy cane she didn't say why though?." Then Brittany piped up "because I want to make Lord Tubbington jealous of how much candy I will have" Kurt was about to tell her that the candy canes she would hold were not real but he didn't want to have a long conversation with her they would probably end up talking about unicorns and how dolphins are gay sharks. Mercedes didn't think much to tell her either.

Kurt then told them he wanted to be frosty or the elf that confronts Santa about a problem with the sled. But what he didn't expect the part Sue was going to give him.

About thirty minutes later the three grouped up and headed for glee club. Mercedes ended up being the ice queen and Brittany had to deal with a fairy holding a lollipop instead of a candy cane. Both Mercedes and Brittany were Surprised that Kurt was so quiet.

After ten minutes of coaxing they finally got Kurt to talk about the part he got as he took a solemnly glance at the floor he said " Coach Sylvester gave me a part called the sugar plum fairy and she said I was the perfect girl for it" he had spoke so quiet that both girls could barley her him but their actions of surprise told him they herd what he said as the glee club doors opened as if it was on que jocks that had hidden from the inside slushied the the friends where they stood. when they left shouting cuss words the friend knew it wasn't turning out the best day. Matter of factually it was turning out to be the worst.

_**Sorry it was short didn't know if you would like it. Tell me if you want more, hasn't reached a bad part yet rating it maybe M for later if Kurt finds Karofsky in his dressing room when getting ready for the play? If he joins the play? up to reviews.**_

KkKkjfkdl;Ku


	2. Chapter 2: Does He or Dosen't He?

**Second Chapter:Does He or Doesn't He?**

**_Emarie: That will probably happen soon, but now if Blaine gets to him first?_**

Even though through the thought of how embarrassing this would be Kurt couldn't pass up an opportunity of spotlight. He was like a spotlight whore couldn't get enough, but who doesn't act like that once in a while? At the end of glee club Kurt made he way out of school stopping by his locker momentarily, that is when his head started throbbing. Not only did he remember from the auditions how Coach Sylvester had said that using his fairy girlishness with dresses would compliment his skin tone, but the New Directions didn't know how to react because Kurt showed no emotion in his face. No one knew what to say. Only people who talked were Brittany saying _"there's my little dolphin"_ even though she already knew but likely hadn't remembered, accompanied by Puck shouting _"get it fairy!"_

He started to fumble for his keys out of his bag by his locker he felt sudden pressure to his right arm. The force behind the pressure had sent him flying until he came in contact with a row of lockers then dropping to the ground. As he was trying to shake the shock away from where he was on the ground, he then recoiled when Karofsky came into his view. _"Hey homo! Can't wait to show all of McKinley the true fag you are"_ Karofsky shouted. After many filthy words later Kurt was left alone in the empty less hallway until he got up and headed to his navigator. Kurt had gotten furious that the incident had made a rip in his Mark Jacobs jacket accompanied by a already turning purple bruise on his shoulder blade.

Kurt had a strange feeling that he hadn't seen the worst of Karofsky, but not in a bullying way. He shook off that feeling while he started the engine of his car and drove out of the schools parking lot.

Recently Kurt was told by the New Directions to spy on the Warblers 'their competition' for a glee event coming up, the real reason he wanted to spy was to get away from McKinley even if it wasn't that long. Out of being a horrible spy he had meet a friend Blaine. Even though Blaine was sexier than hell and had a voice like sex Blaine really cared out about helping Kurt. Even if that was confronting bullies and telling them to back off. When he was driving he got a message from Blaine saying 'courage'. Now that message had brightened up Kurt's day about fifty percent.

Kurt had thought about the idea of him and Blaine would be together but that faded away when he herd people talking at Dalton that Blaine liked a guy at Gap and was going to ask if he wanted to hook up. Kurt had felt a pang of jealousy and hurt but pushed it aside because he didn't want to risk his friendship with Blaine. He would simply wait if Blaine had any second thoughts or guesses.

When he put his phone away and drove into his drive way he prayed his dad wouldn't see him. Its not that his dad was mean it was just Kurt didn't want to explain why he was home late and why he was acting stiff with his right arm, If his father had seen him and asked him Kurt he would probably lie like he always did in bad situations.

As he opened the door quickly and quietly he started to hear 'Deadliest Catch' illuminating from the TV. When he peered past the door he saw his father on the couch fast asleep with a bucket of popcorn in his hand soaked with butter. Kurt was tempted to take the popcorn away and say it was bad for his health but he ignored the urge and quietly steeped past his dad and headed towards his room.

Success Kurt has made it another day without having a school talk with his dad. But he knew one of these days that he would slip up and his dad would catch him and ask why he was avoiding him when he would get home from school. He moved that thought aside and started to do his moisturizing routine. After about an hour he was done as slipped into some blue silk pajamas and moved in his bed shifting positions often so his shoulder would stop hurting he began to think of some questions about the play.

Was he really going to be a Sugar Plum fairy? Hopefully There was a big part for it? Maybe not. Am I going to tell Blaine?, My dad? Do I really have to wear a dress? Coach Sylvester was kidding, was she? What did the New Directions think of this? Would Gaga approve? Whats going to happen tomorrow? The play is in three days, or is it? HOW WILL DAVE KAROFSKY BULLY ME AFTER THIS STUNT? As these questions floated through his head darkness took over and fell into a semi blissful sleep.

-\-

_**How do you like it? It was a more of adding information than actually getting to the good stuff. Next chapter will be better promise. Haven't got to dressing room part yet, but will. Or will Blaine sneak in and capture Kurt first?**_

_**Blaine or Karofsky? We shall see by reviews and likes and oh you get the point. Could change rating in next chapter depends if you want me to? Do you want me to do it by Kurt's perspective or third person which one do you like better?  
**_

_**Review-Blaine, Like-Karofsky  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Script**

_**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Was busy last couple of days, but since I had free time I thought I wouldn't cause you any suspense for the people reading this.**_

**Ilikepi 3.14:** _**What I wanted to do is start Kurt out a little vulnerable at the beginning then increase the confidence in him to make him feel like he has a decision. But it takes him some time. Thanks for the review it helped me write this chapter.**_

**Emarie:** _**Soon Soon it will happen. Depends on more reviews and favorites if this story goes on. and how intense you want it but for now enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters.**_

It had been a long day for Kurt, after he had said bye to his father and drove to school he had been slushied the instant he had got out of his car in the schools parking lot, he then went to the bathroom to clean off the cold purple liquid tracing down his face. Classes didn't go good either, he was pretty sure the news got out that he was going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy since it was written all over his locker. He thought why does he let people push him around and bully him? The only logical answer was that they think they can, and Kurt lets them get away with it. He wished he could do something about it but he wasn't that strong by himself or with his few friends against mostly the whole school!. As Kurt entered the auditorium he could smell the sent of Coach Sylvester, it was acrtually quite umpleasent smelling like a shoe box at a cheap store. When he was walking almost all of his friends came into view he quickly joined them.

Kurt soon found out that almost all of the New Directions joined the play**!** Rachel then started to say "we were not just going to let you do this by yourself, and I need the extra credit if I ever want to get in the school of my dreams." eventhough with Rachels selfish ways she did get all the New Directions to participate inthe play. She probabaly said it was extra credit for something their failing at or said they could do the next solo. But other than that Kurt was thankful for the genorus decision.

As Kurt muttered his thank you he was thinking of a way to tell Blaine. But that thought had disappeared without a trace when Karofsky came into the auditorium followed by a few jocks. When he stood there in puzzlement he didn't realize Coach Sue Sylvester was walking into the room behind him.

"Alright! now since we got almost everybody here I'll start handing out the scripts so I can watch you fail misrabely. And for the people who came without auditioning I wil pick their parts for them." Kurt nearly jumped back about ten feet at the sudden suprisement but relaxed as her voice started to drop down.

Coach sylvester had handed Kurt **_Sugar Plum Fairy (of course)_**, Mercedes **_Ice Queen(Sylestia)_**, Brittany _**fairy who holds lolli pop 2,**_ Finn _**knight(Richard),** _Puck _**knight of darkness(Caspian),** _Rachel _**princess(Rose)**_, Santanna _**princess of darkness****(Melena),** _Mike _**backup dancing elf**_, Tina _**fairy who holds candy cane 1,**_ Sam _**Frosty**_, She then walked over to the three jocks and handed Karofsky **_Santa_**, the other two jocks were both got elves.

As Coach sylvester handed some scripts to a few more girls and guys who were likely fairys and elves. She then stopped to hear many of the kids whine about their parts. Beautiful music to Coach Sue Sylvester's ears. Escpecially Tina who was going to wear pink and Brittany complaining how she got to hold a candy cane. But not when the Sam kid did one of his impressions, that killed her moment.

But Kurt just looked down at his Script in silence he couldn't believe Sue had actually gave him a girls part. He thought she only made that remark because he was gay. He walked over to Sue and told her "you can't be serious this is an actual girl part. Do you have anything else I could play?" Sue barely even noticed him but replied "either you will be the Sugar Plum Fairy or I will make this year not your best even though your year aren't that good at the beginnig and asign your own personal nick name tickle-me-doe-face, your choice really."

Kurt thought of it for a second but was interrupted by the voice of Karofsky "You can't be serious I only tripped him and you are making me play in a queer musical! As a fat Bearded guy!" Sue then barked back "not only did you trip him he broke his arm in the process and now the school is facing a lawsuit, your lucky that the school is not expelling you. Also you just need a beard and your half way there to the perfect Santa." After a few muffled protests from Karofsky he gave up and walked away. But not without giving a very mischievous stare at Kurt. That look gave Kurt shivers down his spine and a sense of fear.

After Karofsky had gone out of the auditorium followed by his friends waving their goodbye's and a few other people Kurt took another look at his script. Even if it was a girl part he didn't excpect to see that the script said he had to kiss Santa! Then he realized who was playing Santa, oh shit! Karofsky!, Before he could confront Sue she had left the auditorium leaving him in a state of anxiety.

_** LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**_

"Breathe Kurt, Breathe" Blaine said in a way that made kurt feel a little at ease but was still tense. Kurt had told Blaine about the script but not his dad yet. How was he suppose to tell his dad about the play now that it had been secret for the last two days!. Anyways that was the reason right after school Kurt had gotten in his car and called Blaine right away and told him about the play and everything about the play.

"Now" Blaine said "How about you and me go to the Lima Bean Tomorrow and talk about your script and telling your dad about the play?" Kurt was going to protest but it was no use "fine, is Jeramiah coming?" Kurt said in a sickly sweet voice to not show jealousy or anger. "You have not herd? Jeramiah and me are not getting together, he said that no one at his store knew he was gay and just wants to stay friends. Most unlikely though" Blaine said with a little of sad in his voice. "But that means I get to help you get through stuff more, sorry that did not come out right I mean be a true friend." Kurt thought it was cute how he stumbled in his talking. "Well thank you Blaine" Kurt felt a little better and started to breathe normal again, finally.

As they said their goodbye's, Kurt put his phone away and pulled out of the school parking lot feeling better than he did an hour ago. He still had a pit in the bottom of his stomach feeling though, he would confront Sue and tell her that she would have to change a few parts in the script or he would quit the play and deal with the consequences. It took him a minute to get home but all he thought of was Blaine and his part for the musical.

When he drove into his driveway he grabbed his bag and got out of the navigator. He began to open the door slowly and herd that the TV was on playing some sort of bakery TV show, not so normal for his dad to watch a bakery show but could be possible. As Kurt sneaked into the door he looked towards the couch it was empty. That suprised Kurt but not as much as the next thing that happened, Kurt started moving towards his room quickly until a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Hey son can you tell me why you've been avoiding me after school, while doing that can you tell me what this is?" Kurt looked up to see his dad holding a permission slip for Sugar Plum fairy to the musical 'Winter Wonderland'.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

**DUN DUN DUNN!**

**Kurt gets caught! How will his father react? Will he be able to talk to Blaine? Has Karofsky read the script yet? Will Coach Sue change the script? Whats going to happen? **

**All depends on my lovely readers with likes, reviews, and ext. :)**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
